


NSFAvalor

by RaychelRay



Category: Elena of Avalor (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:26:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23100148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaychelRay/pseuds/RaychelRay
Summary: An ongoing collection of short and sensual stories for the couples of Avalor. What started out as one may just multiple to many many more :)
Relationships: Esteban & Naomi Turner, Isabel Flores/Gabriel "Gabe" Núñez, Mateo de Alva/Elena Castillo Flores, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 29





	1. Shower time (Gabe/Isabel)

"Think about it, we'll be able to communicate with Kingdoms across the sea in an instant!" Isabel said as she jumped up on her toes in excitement. "This transmitter is going to be the industrial revolution of the whole EverRealm!"

"Don't move so much or you're going to get soap in your eye," Gabe chided as he continued to lather more of the lavender scented shampoo into her hair.

"Well then I'll wait until we get out to talk about the really exciting bit about the different types of Crystal tubes."

"Can't wait," Gabe said with a smile.

It had been close to a month since he had last heard her voice, having been offered a chance to lead wilderness training for some new recruits in Cordoba. While it turned out some of them were just as airheaded as their Prince, all he could remember was seeing her smiling grease smudged face as she ran towards and threw herself into his arms.

He would have stayed there longer, if their friends hadn't expressed how both of them desperately needed a shower.

But as he peeled off his dirty uniform and she her dirty work clothes and got in the shower together, it wasn't a bad thing at all. Especially as he admired his wife's beautiful body as she stood underneath the water stream washing off her soap.

"So," Isabel then said as she grabbed a bar of soap. "How was the scouting trip?"

Gabe let out a loud and audible sigh, which was only louder as it reverberated in the small room.

"Oh no, that bad?" Isabel said as she began a combo of washing his back and kneading her fingers into the really tight back muscles.

“How do you screw up tying your pack!? A whole week of supplies just fell off and plummeted thousands feet below as we were halfway up a mountain!" Gabe exclaimed, not holding back in launching into his rant. "And then how to you accidently end up using stinging nettles for toilet paper?"

Isabel immediately let out a loud snort of laughter as she buried her face into his back. Gabe couldn't help but smile, the hot water and the sound of her laugh washing away the soap and stress.

"I'm really glad your home." She mumbled into his skin. Gabe reached behind and pulled her arms around so that they wrapped around his waist.

"In that case let me show you how glad I am to be home” Gabe closed his eyes and raised his head to the hot water. "In about 10 minutes when I feel more...limber."

That statement earned him another snort and kiss.


	2. Pillow Talk (Elena/Mateo)

Elena heard his voice so often in her dreams, that it honestly took her quite a bit of time to fully realize whether she was asleep or awake.

Her eyelids still felt incredible heavy despite it being late morning judging by how brightly the sun was streaming into their bedroom. She managed open her bleary eyes though as Mateo's voice became clearer and clearer.

He was sitting with sitting upright and cross-legged on their bed. The blanket covering his bottom half, but leaving his bare back fully exposed to her. She never got tired over taking in the sight of his body, even though she had seen every scar, beauty mark, and even his magical tattoos that he had gotten from his spirit training many, many times over.

From the way his head was angled down, he must have been reading a spell book as he continued to recite something in Classic Maruvian. She often wondered if it was shameful that he way he spoke this dead language made her feel so alive.

She brought her hand up and laid it flat against his back, feeling his skin jump underneath her hand.

He looked over his shoulder and upon seeing her smiling face, gave her his signature crooked grin.

"Good morning _mi armor_ ," He said softly and Elena felt her toes curl slightly. "I hope I didn't wake you."

"I don't mind hearing you talk." Elena moved to lay flat on her back and pushed back her long hair so that her bare chest was promptly displayed to her husband. "So long as your words are going to be directed solely at me now."

She could see in his hazy hazel eyes that it took everything in his willpower to place the incredibly valuable and rare book carefully on the bedside table before pouncing on top of her. He gave her a very much enthusiastic kiss and pressed his body so tightly that she could feel how very much awake he was.

He instantly changed his approach, and her body writhed in pleasure from his hot breath and aggravatingly light touches. But she reveled in his attention as he recited sweetly how she was the sun of his life.

Elena sincerely hoped that they had remembered to lock the door last night as his honeyed words traveled lower and lower across her skin and down her body.


	3. Keep Talking (Esteban/Naomi)

Naomi used to think Esteban's voice was grating. 

From the pompous cadence he spoke in to the snide remarks he made openly. She even thought that the reason he always wanted to talk for what seem like hours at council meetings was because he liked the sound of his own voice.

Even just his mouth in general used to irk her too. The way his lips curled up into a infuriatingly cocky smirk when he felt a little too pleased with himself.

While her husband never fully got rid of those qualities, Naomi did start to appreciate his mouth more when it came to the intimate aspects of their relationship. 

Like when he whispered simultaneously sweet and lewd things in her ear or the way his lips molded against hers perfectly to give her a passionate kiss. But the best was when he started to bury his head between her legs and used his mouth to bring her to some absolutely euphoric places.

Esteban seemed to enjoy it equally as much, as he took her this way anyway he could: while she was on her back, bracing herself against a wall, or in this case, as she sat on top of him.

Naomi was already so close as she braced herself against the headboard and pitied any poor soul that would walk by their bedroom door and heard her uninhibited and loud moans.

Esteban knew this well as he narrowed his tongue and began to spell his favorite pet name for her with it. M-I-S-S-T-U-R-N-E-R.

"Oh! Keep talking," Naomi moaned out, rocking her hips more and getting as much friction as she could as her thighs began to tremble.

He complied and spelled the next word a little more hastily. M-I-N-E. He then punctuated his sentence by stabbing his tongue into her entrance.

Naomi let out a strangled cry as her orgasm shook through her entire body and completely and utterly sapped all of her strength.

Esteban's hands caught her though as she began to slump down and helped in lying her down onto the bed, her head propped up by the large pillows.

He gave one more kiss to that still sensitive place before he got up to kneel in front of her. That smirk was back on his lips as he used the back of his hand to wipe his chin.

"You don't like the way I taste?" Naomi asked breathlessly.

"On the contrary, I like it too much," He said in a low and silky voice as he leaned forward to rest his forehead against hers. "So much so, that I fear I must look like a drooling dog right now."

"Only a little," She teased. "Though, I probably don't look any better."

"This is true," Esteban chuckled and placed a kiss on her brow.

"And while my hips are all soft and my legs feel like wet noodles, I can still do my turn now." Naomi said, dragging her nails through his soft chest hair.

"If you wish. For I am always at your mercy, _mi mujer_ ," Esteban said, the sound of his heart beating loudly against his chest.

It was Naomi's turn to smirk as she slid her hands slowly down his body and took hold of his impressively sized member. "Now that is what I like to hear."


	4. Work of Art (Gabe/Isabel)

"I told you that a good model isn't supposed to move!" Isabel exclaimed in slight annoyance as she furiously took her eraser to her paper.

"Sorry." Was all that Gabe could say.

When he had returned to their room for the night, he had found his wife exasperated as she expressed how she was having a hard time getting human anatomy down for her drawings. The many balls of crushed up paper that littered the floor further proving her aggravation. Gabe had then jokingly asked her in a seductive tone if he should be her model and flexed one his biceps.

To his surprise, Isa had responded enthusiastically with, "Actually, that's not a bad idea!"

Which is how he ended up bare chested and straining to keep his body still. However, he highly doubted that Isa also required her other models to be laying flat on their back while she straddled their waist.

Not that he minded it, he was always more than willing to have her on top of him. However, with the way her fingers grabbed his pecs or trailed lightly between the divots of his abs, his muscles shuddering from her touch, it was getting very hard to 'just sit still.'

Mercifully, she only sketched for another minute before declaring that she was done.

And while this had been absolute agony, he had to admit, he was impressed with her drawing. She even got the little details like his stubble, and his scars, and even the correct shading around his muscles.

"Wow! You're getting really good at this!"

She beamed at his approval, but then immediately turned her attention back to her drawing.

Gabe couldn't help but start to feel a little jealous at the 2D version of himself.

"Want to draw the bottom half now?" Gabe grabbed her ahold of her hips and rolled his own up to press up his hardening member against the juncture between her thighs.

She let an adorable little squeak of surprise from this that almost caused her to drop her sketchbook. But Gabe's eyebrows furrowed together when he felt that spot of his pants start to get a little moist. He pressed up again to feel that he hadn't been mistaken and she was actually wet.

"Are you getting turned on from this?" Gabe asked in a cocky tone, his grip on her hips not letting up.

"It was involuntary!" She tried to fight back with, but that only riled him up more.

He flipped their positions in an instant so that Isabel was the one on the ground and he was straddling her small waist. Her sketchbook had flown out of her hands and slid far across the floor.

"I'm done yet though!" She protested, even though she was starting to rub her thighs together.

"How about this," Gabe said as he began to unlace the front strings of her dress. "If you get my tired enough this way, I'll be able to be as still as you want for as many drawings as you want. Deal?"

And never one to back down from a challenge, Isabel reached down and bunched her skirt around her thighs before hastily reaching to undo the buttons of his pants.

"Deal!"


	5. Carnal Innocence (Elena/Mateo)

Mateo still didn't know how he and Elena could be having sex right now. Of all the places they could being doing this, he didn't think his cramped, small bed in his childhood bedroom at his mother's house would spark the right mood.

They had only stopped by for him to grab a few small knickknacks he had left behind. Now that they were engaged for a few months and their future Royal bedroom suite renovations almost done, there was just somethings he realized he wanted to bring to the palace to make it truly feel complete.

He had sat down on his bed and took in his old place, amazed of the boy who had grown up in here to what he was now. Elena joined him on the bed.

"Do you miss it?" She asked, placing her hand on his knee.

"No," He responded with immediately, putting one hand on her waist. "I'm nostalgic about it and am happy to be here, but I wouldn't trade it for what I have now. Not ever."

The kiss that followed had meant to be a quick and gentle one. But, as they kept coming back for another one, and another one, and another one, it became anything but that.

Her hand traveled dangerously up his inner thigh. 

Mateo broke away from her lips to bury his face in her slim neck, never getting enough of the warmth and softness of her skin as he sunk his teeth into it.

"Where's your mother?" Elena asked, fingers fisting his curls.

"Gone. All day. Teaching dance classes." He said between kisses.

Mateo reached up and pulled the leather hair tie in her ponytail loose. He gently combed his fingers through the thick, cinnamon and rose scented locks that cascaded down.

And despite knowing they would have ample time, their clothes were only partially open and haphazardly hanging off their bodies when Elena pushed him onto the bed and climbed on top of him. She carefully grabbed ahold of him and guided him into her.

They laughed as the old bed creaked under their movements, but it also encouraged them to increase their speed, both of them silently wondering in excitement if maybe, just maybe, they could break it.

Mateo came first, immersing himself deeply inside her as he did. 

But, he no longer some novice lover that lost all strength and collapsed after one round. He skillfully traded places with her so that she was now the one pressed into his soft quilt. He quickly entered her and resumed the intense pace, content on not leaving here until she came as well.

Seeing her flushed face, bruised lips, and loose hair fanned out against his pillow, Mateo was suddenly overcome with a memory of a rather intense dream of this exact scene he had long ago as a teen and made sure to promptly forget until now. He had felt so guilty at the time, cursing his subconscious for thinking up such of a thing about his best friend and his body for reacting to it.

As he felt her clench around him and the wave of her orgasm washed over her, any negative feelings that might have still been their vanished. Having her love made this moment perfect instead. She was perfect.

Elena slicked back her sweaty strands of hair off her forehead as a small satisfied smile played on her lips. 

Mateo pressed another kiss to the side of her neck as they curled and wrapped around each other tightly so that they wouldn't be at risk of falling off the small bed, wanting to bask in their afterglow for as long as possible.

There was something about how his childhood room was now saturated in the scent of ecstasy and carnal pleasure that was slightly thrilling. Again though, boyhood fantasies all seemed to pale in comparison to the thought of getting back to _their_ home and making love in _their_ bed. 

But there was also no harm in more round.


	6. Birthday Wish (Esteban/Naomi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple of friends of mine were kind of joking about Naomi pegging Esteban on the NSFW Discord server...Yeah, see I heard that as, "Hmm, I've never tried to write that before."

Esteban felt his body involuntary tighten and clench around the dildo when Naomi fully entered him.

"Are you okay?" She asked from behind him, her soft and perk breasts pressed right up against his bare back. "Do we need more lube? Or do you want me to stop?"

"No, it's just...been awhile," Esteban said, taking some controlled breaths.

"Let me know when you're ready then." Naomi said, and Esteban took great comfort in hearing her clear and calm voice.

When he had come back to their room tonight, he found her completely naked on the bed and only wearing her usual choker necklace. It had been intentionally that way though, as she laid on her stomach with her head propped up in her chin. She even popped up one of her legs in an almost innocent gesture, though as if she could look even remotely that way with such a coy look on her face.

"Happy Birthday Chancellor." She had purred out in such a way that made even a man of his mature standing fumble greatly as he securely locked the door behind him. His eyes never leaving her striking and hungry blue ones.

Just when he was beginning to think that he knew everything about his wife, she kept proving during their first year of marriage that she was full of surprises, including when it came to activities in the bed room.

It had been a relief to Esteban to find out that they both shared a love and taste for men and women, it made easier when talking about past lovers and experience. Though, it still scared him to talk about some his deeper desires. Would she be repulsed by the idea that he didn't mind, and rather enjoyed, being the receiver from his male lovers?

But she also had quite the extensive list of experience from her few years of travel out at sea. Together, they had explored quite of bit of these, from silk scarves for bondage and blindfolds to dildos to edge her on. And it was probably one of these she expected him to take and use on her as she offered herself as his birthday gift.

He had thought about it at first, especially when she had gotten off the bed and stalked over to him, ready to replace the taste of _Tres Leche_ that was still in his mouth with those sweet juices of hers.

However, when she had pushed him onto the bed and climbed on top of him, all he could do was practically whimper and felt the overwhelming need to be dominated by this creamy skinned Goddess.

Esteban decided to take his chance in that moment, he loved and trusted this woman, and his throbbing member ached against the tight restraints of his pants at just the thought of him completely at her mercy.

While she had been surprised at his request, it was more from the fact, she explained, that given the opportunity, he would want to dominate her. And just knowing that they were, as always, on the same page, caused him to laugh lightly and no longer have his chest feel so tight.

As they had gotten the necessary tools out and began constructing a makeshift strap-on from their silks and dildo, she admitted that she would need some guidance. She had the knowledge for prepping woman like this, but never a man.

That statement filled him with a sense of security to be in her capable hands and a little smugness knowing that he would be able to have one of her firsts.

However, he didn't know how much more guidance he could be now that he was bent over and could already feel his thighs trembling from just the feeling of being filled there once more.

"Ready." Was all that he could manage to say to her now that he had taken the time to relax fully.

He felt her nod in response and her hands slid down his back and took hold of his waist.

She began kissing his back, coaxing him along as she kept a slow and steady pace.

"You can go faster," He then told her, now starting to feel impatient as the gentleness.

"As you wish," She replied in such a sultry tone that his throat bobbed before her grip tightened and her nails bit into his skin and plunged deeper and harder into him than she had before.

A strangled groaned escaped his throat as he used all his strength to keep himself upright as each thrust she took hit that perfect spot that he had directed her fingers to earlier. The spot that caused him to bite down hard on his lip and more pre-cum spilled out of him and onto the sheets.

Naomi reached around and took a firm holding of his leaking cock. The lube that had been used to prep him and spread over the toy was also coated all over her hands. Making everything slippery, the sex filled air have a slight scent of lavender to it, and made all there noises even more obscene.

"Fuck," Esteban moaned out as the overwhelming pleasure he was receiving from both ends. "Oh _Mis Dioses, mi mujer_."

Naomi chuckled at his cursing and without warning bit hard into the flesh of his back. Her licks that followed only stung the new wounds in the most glorious way possible.

He didn't even last a few more seconds as he jolted forward and cummed thick spurts into her small hand.

Esteban collapsed onto the bed as soon as she pulled out of him, his legs having completely given out. He only had enough energy to roll himself on his back as the familiar numbing feeling buzzed through his body. He turned his head to Naomi, who was currently wiping his seed off her hand with a handkerchief. Sweat glistened off her forehead and she wore a very satisfied smile on her face. And just the sight of that smile and knowing she liked it just as much as him was enough for him to immediately start getting hard again.

Her fake cock that was still strapped onto her then poked him in the belly as she leaned forward to give him a long and languid kiss on his lips. He laid there boneless and simply relished in the way her hands stroked over his chest before making their way and burying in his hair and giving one great tug.

Esteban moaned against his wife's lips.

"I didn't know you wanted me to be rougher," She said in a husky voice, giving his hair another hard tug.

"You have my body for the rest of my life. So you can take me anyway you see fit," Esteban whispered and gave her chin a kiss.

Naomi let out another chuckle that warmed him all the way to his core. "If that is what my husband wants on his birthday, than who am I to deny his wish."

She gave him one more small kiss before moving to position herself to enter him, this time though, they were face-to-face.

"I want to properly see your face when you come this way for me," She declared before she pressed into him roughly, true to her word.

Esteban threw his head back in ecstasy.

Perhaps for his next birthday...or even Navidad he could request his gift be her buying a proper strap-on. And maybe a few other items he had dying to try out.


	7. Too Cute (Gabe/Isabel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, look at that, I actually wrote something somewhat explicit for them! LOL

Gabe could never help but really admire how cute Isabel was.

Even after almost two years of being a couple and one of those years of them being married, she always had adorable little tick or phrase that got him. And Isabel in return was never insulted by that comment, and she seemed to love it in fact and definitely used it to her advantage on more than one occasion. However, he doubted she would want to hear that word right this moment as he continued to thrust in and out of her during their little unplanned morning love making.

But she was still cute even now. In the way her whole body was flushed red, and how her voice go from a tinkling squeak to a low guttural sound depending on how he touched her. The cutest though was when she raised her arms up at him when she was close, wanting him to hold her tightly when she came.

Gabe knew he failed in keeping the smile off his lips as he leaned forward and wrapped one arm tightly around her petite body and the other fisted the pillow right behind her head.

Her breathy little moans were now right in his ear that he quickly made sure to increase his thrusting even more and bite her ear since it was her weak spot, as he was determined to make sure that she came before him.

His plan and strategy worked out perfectly as her blunt, but still somehow sharp nails dug into the tender part of his shoulder blades and her body spasmed around him. He crushed her tightly into him as he buried himself as deeply as he could to make sure every drop of him was inside her as he followed behind with his own body shaking orgasm.

"Are you okay?" He panted out when he was able to form words. He asked this every time since their body and overall size difference required some after care of a hot bath and light petting, especially when they got really rough.

Isa only nodded her head in response as she was still breathless with her eyes were still closed.

"Then, can you let me say inside you a little longer, _mi vida_?"

She cracked her eyelids slightly at that question, just enough for him to see some of the molten liquid brown of her eyes. But after a bated breath, she nodded her head again.

Gabe pressed a kiss on her forehead before moving to a more comfortable position where they were still wrapped in each other's embrace, but he also didn't crush her with his body weight.

He then closed his eyes to allow his other senses to take over and remember this moment. To feel the warmth of her around his member, the smell of her sunflower perfume that tickled his nose, and taste of the saltiness of her skin and sweat that was still on his lips. This was all his. All these gifts from his cute wife belonged to him.

"Does it really feel that good to be inside me?" Isabel then asked.

Gabe smiled. The question indicating that she had her wits back about her, and that never-ending, brilliant mind of hers was starting back up.

"It does," Gabe said, moving up to lean on his elbow and look down at her. "It's one of the memories I carry with me when I have to go on scouting trips or anything else that takes me away from Avalor."

She tilted her head in curious manner, her silent way of asking for him to elaborate.

"When I'm out there, sleeping on a mat during a freezing cold night, or hiking through the mud and rain, or knowing I have a dangerous enemy to face, I close my eyes and think of all my good memories, the things I'm fighting for." Gabe wrapped a lock of her hair around his finger. "Like bad jokes and drinks with my friends, and making fresh pan dulce with my parents, and hearing your laughter and ramblings about your latest project."

Gabe released his hair and lowered his gaze down as he then focused his attention on tracing the outline of her collarbone. "But I also have the memory of making love to you, which warms me down to my very core of remembering how wet you feel when your fully aroused and want me or how swollen your lips get when we can't stop kissing and nipping." He then glided a finger down her trim stomach. "And also of the little baby we're working hard to try and create."

Isabel caught the finger that was on her stomach and then pressed his whole hand flat to her skin.

Their eyes met, and just the sight of her half-lidded look and the way her breasts were starting to rise and fall as her breath quickened was enough to be make him already start to go hard inside her.

"How early is it?"

Gabe's eyes flicked over to the clock on their nightstand. "Very. I still have another hour before I have to get up."

Isabel suddenly moved to sit up and at the same time pushed on his chest for him to move back. He complied, even if that did mean he had to pull out of her warmth, until he laid flat on his back and she sat a top of him.

"I want to give you another memory then," She said determinedly as she grabbed a hold of his already firm erection and guided him back into her. "I'll gladly give you as many as it takes so you can always come back to me and our baby safe and alive, _mi cielo_."

Gabe swallowed hard, his throat dry with excitement at her sexy, yet still sincere and cute promise.


End file.
